Love Me Softly
by Becca Maddox
Summary: Before the war, Tom meets a powerful witch, and falls in love with her. He is certain they will rule together. But, what if something happens to her? Won't that stop Tom from ever loving ever again? Is this why he doesn't know love in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Tom Marvolo Riddle thought he was going mad. He could sense it. A very strong magical being. The magic was tantalizing, calling him to the source.

But, where was it? And why was it there? Why was such beautiful magic in the garbage of the muggle world? He didn't care he just wanted to find the source.

_He wanted it._

"Let go of me!" A voice to his right screamed. It was female, and it sounded terrified. It was also down a dark allyway. Great.

The voice screamed, and Tom could hear a large crack as something hit a wall. He was about to walk past the alley, not really caring about muggle transactions, when a burst of magic came from it. The source of the magic was down that alley!

He pulled his wand out, pointing it down the ally. "Who is in there?" He asked in his most threatning voice.

"Go away, boy. This is none of your buisness." A rough, male voice reached him. He heard a quiet whimper, and he wasn't about to let something happen now.

He spoke a quick _Lumos, _and rushed forward. He nearly growled at the sight. A large, bear-like man was holding a girl by her throat against a wall. The girl was weakly clawing at the man's hands.

"Let her go. Now." Tom barely kept himself from hissing. He pointed his wand where he knew the man's heart was.

"No." The man turned, dropping the girl carelessly on the ground, and attempted to punch Tom in the face.

Tom ducked quickly, not expecting the man to attempt to attack him. He woud get rid of the man quickly.

"_Bombarda!_" Tom pointed the spell at the disgusting man, and watched as the man flew backwards.

"You son of a bitch!" He heard the man growl.

"You are nothing but filth," Tom spat at the man, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

He smirked as the green spell hit the man, killing him instantly. He loved using his favorite curse.

Tom turned his attention to the shivering girl that was still cowering on the ground. He got down on his knees, which he never did, to see if the girl was ok, another thing he never did. This was getting a bit strange to him.

Blue eyes looked up at him from underneath blond bangs. He smirked, the closest thing he could do to a smile, and held out his hand to her.

"Hello."

The girl blinked owlishly at him, before gently taking his hand. He pulled her up, allowing her to sit correctly, before finally noticing a slight sting on his hand. A good sting.

"It's you isn't it?" He asked and chuckled, "You're the source of the magic."

"Magic?" The girl's voice was quiet and innocent sounding.

"Yes. Magic. You do know of magic don't you?" He didn't think this girl was a mudblood. Her magic was far too powerful for her to be a mudblood. No, she was either half-blood or and pure blood.

"I was told magic didn't exist." The voice answered him.

"You can't feel your magic around you?" They stared at each other confused, which was strange since Tom was hardly ever confused.

There was no doubt that this girl was magical, and she was strong at that. How did she not know about the magic world? He would have to bring the girl with him so she could learn about it. Yes, that's what he would do.

But, first introductions, "I'm Tom."

"It is nice to meet you Tom. I am Kaitlyn."

"Nice to meet you as well Kaitlyn. Would you come with me? I think you need to see something."

Kaitlyn stared him in the eyes, something people usually couldn't do, and looked uncertain. He chuckled at her. He had just saved her from a bad situation, he wasn't going to put her into another one.

"You don't have to. I just thought you would like to see that magic does indeed exist."

The girl blinked at him again, before slowly beginning to nod. He smirked again and stood, reaching out a hand to help her up. Pulling her up, he thought of which place to take her first. The wizarding world or his home? Which would be better? She would probably freak out less if he took her to the wizarding world first.

"Follow me. I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?" He began to walk quickly, his emotionless mask appearing again. He didn't have to look behind himself to know that she was following silently behind him.

He had never seen a face more full of wonder, not even on a child. Kaitlyn was busy running around looking in windows of various shops, seeing the magical books and animals. She got extremely excited every time she saw someone use magic. It was cute.

"Hey Tom! What is that store?" The girl asked, pointing to the wand shop.

He smirked and walked over the shop, knowing she was following. "It's where you buy a wand at, Kaitlyn."

"Can I get a wand?"

"Of course. Most usually get them when they're eleven, but you haven't known about magic. You can still get yours though."

Kaitlyn made an excited sound, and stepped past Tom, quickly going inside. Tom chuckled. The girl was strange but he likes her.

"Hello, Kaitlyn. I have been wondering when you would come in. Merlin, if you aren't as excited as your mother was when she came here." The old wand maker told Kaitlyn, her eyes widening comically.

"You knew my mother?!"

"Of course. I knew both of your parents. Wonderful people, they were. Sad thing that happened to them. No wonder you're so late. I've kept a wand special. Just for you."

The man held out a beautifully carved wand to Kaitlyn, smiling as the girl took the wand in her hands.

"Holly, 12 inches, unicorn mane center. Give it a try."

She gently flicked the wand, causing all of the lights in the store to shut off and come back on. Kaitlyn grinned and spun the tip of the wand in a circle causing sparks to come from it.

"I love it!"

"We'll take it then. I'll but it for you Kaitlyn." Tom stepped forward, ready to buy the wand for her. She would need it wouldn't she?

"You don't have to do that young Riddle. Her family payed for her wand before they died." The wand maker said, smiling wider.

"Really?" The girl asked quietly. She watched as the man nodded, and hugged the wand to herself. "Then I love it more."

Kaitlyn turned back to Tom, some emotion in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. "Come on, Tom. I'm ready to go."

Tom smirked, still not able to smile, and held out his hand to her. He was going to apparate her to his home, that way he could show her more magic.

"Take my hand and clase your eyes. Don't let go until you feel your feet touching the ground again." Kaitlyn nodded and did as he said, closing her eyes tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

When they appeared in his home, Tom was not surprised to see Kaitlyn's face alight with wonder and curiosity. She looked around the room, amazed, before asking, "You live here?"

At her question, Tom nodded and watched the girl's eyes widen even more. She began to wander around the room, before wandering out of it. He let her walk around his home, and decided to let her be. What could she hurt?

She eventually found him in his study, a large grin on her lips, and her hands behind her back as if hiding something. He could tell she wanted to tell him something, but wasn't sure how to.

"What are you hiding Kaitlyn?" He finally asked.

She looked down at the ground, her smile fading. She held her hands in front of herself, revealing a small, black snake wrapped around her wrist. "There was a man in one of the hallways, and he ran at me. He just turned into a snake. I don't know how to fix him."

He chuckled and carefully took the snake from her hands. He had a guess to whom the snake was, because only a few people had access to his private home.

Laying the snake on the ground, he cast a complicated spell. The snake began twisting around itself before growing larger and losing scales. Kaitlyn hid behind Tom, watching as the snake turned into a fully grown man.

"Abraxas. How wonderful it is to see you." Tom said as the blond haired man looked around confused, "Kaitlyn, this is Abraxas Malfoy. Abraxas this is Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn smiled shyly at Abraxas as the man stared at her, as if seeing something strange. He shook out of it and smiled back at her.

"Hello Kaitlyn. It is nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, who is your family?"

"My family? I don't know. I don't remember much of them. They died when I was young." Kaitlyn answered truthfully, and wondering why he was asking.

"Do you remember your last name?"

"Nope. All I know is that I don't have a family, so why would I bother remembering my name?"

Kaitlyn would have started glaring at him, if it wasn't for the sudden look of wonder he was giving her.

Tom was looking in between the two. He was guessing that Abraxas was figureing out, or at least had already found out, who Kaitlyn was. Which he wanted to know.

"Kaitlyn, why don't you go finish walking around. I would like to have a talk with Abraxas for a bit." He said.

The girl looked at him before nodding and basically skipping out of the room.

Tom shook his head and smirked, still not able to smile. "Abraxas, who is she? Do you know?"

"Yes, my Lord," Abraxas answered, "There was once a pureblood family, the Maddiens I beilieve. The family had been taking a vacation of sorts in the muggle world. Supposedly all of them were killed, but no one could find the body of one of them. The youngest child, a girl that went by the name, Kaitlyn. There were rumors going around that the youngest had surived, and was living because of how strong her magic was. Others said she was too young to survive. Some thought that she was her family's killer. Some thought that the killer had taken her with them. No one ever knew. I was around eight years old when this happend."

Tom leaned back in his seat, thinking on the information he had just been told. Was Kaitlyn the missing Maddien child? Her magic was strong, and she was found in the muggle world. She did seem to have some pureblood qualities.

"Thank you Abraxas. I shall need time to think on this. You may leave."


	3. Chapter 3

It took Tom a while to find Kaitlyn again. When he did find her, he could say he was slightly surprised. She was in the library, sitting on the floor. Books were surrounding her. A he stepped closer to her, he swore he heard her humming something. The moment she realised he was there though, the humming stopped.

"It is positively rude to sneak up on someone, even if it is in your own home," She said, not looking up from her book.

"I apologize," he said, sounding as if he didn't really care, "There are a few questions I must ask you. Would you mind?"

"Of course not. Though, if I don't like the question, I will not answer. And you will have to get over it."

Tom nodded, even though if he wanted the information, he would get it. Whether she wanted to tell him or not.

"Do you know who you are?" Tom asked her, with all seriousness.

"Depends on what you mean. I know my name is Kaitlyn. I know my family died when I was young. I know I raised myself, and I forgot most things from my past. What do you mean?"

"What do you remember from your past?" He asked.

"Again, not much," but she continued, "I know we had money. I remember other children, all of them older than me. I remember magic. . . Then I remember something bad. Screaming, blood, fear. And then it's blank for a time."

Tom looked confused after she said the blank part. What had happened to her? "What happened after the blankness?"

"A family found me and raised me until I was twelve. I left, reappearing in random places. I started being chased by people like that man you killed. And that basically brings us to this point in time."

Tom nodded, thinking on the small amount of information. So, she had somehow lost her memory. She did remember a bit about her family, and what had happened. He could work with that.

"Have you ever heard of the Maddiens?" He asked, wondering if the name would make something click.

Suddenly the room became dark, the candles in the room barely making light. There was extremely loud wind somehow blowing past the shelves of the library. Kaitlyn had gone completely still, her eyes narrowed.

"No. I do not know that name. I recomend not speaking that name to me again." Kaitlyn's voice had gone dark, and she was radiating silent anger. Tom decided that it would indeed be best if he did not continue that conversation.

"Of course not. I will not speak of it again."

The changes happened quickly, the room lighting up again, and the sound of wind disappearing. Her darkened expression disappeared, being replaced by a more relxed one. There was that power Tom knew she had.


	4. Chapter 4

He had invited her to stay in his home. Considering she didn't seem to have any home to go to. She was apparently a wonderful house guest to have. She was quiet, she stayed out of things, she was usually where he could find her if he wanted to speak with her, she could have a logical conversation with him. He rather enjoyed her company.

There was only a few issues though. Her clothes were the same, every day. Though he could tell they were clean (they were never dirty, which he wondered about), he decided she needed something different. But, what was he supposed to say about that? How she would stop talking when the conversations got in a certain area was a strange issue as well. But, the one issue he had the most was when she would randomly disappear. He had just found her and her magic, he did not want to loose her already to the people she said had been chasing her.

But, he had always found her when she disappeared, which was what he was currently working on. He had to tell her he was bringing her to the next death eater meeting, but he wouldn't be able to do that if the girl didn't show up somewhere.

He was walking down the hallway when he noticed something. His bedroom door was open, which shouldn't have been. He stepped closer, looking in to the room, and staring in surprise. Kaitlyn was standing there, staring at the paintings he head in his room.

"Kaitlyn?" He asked, wondering what was going on.

"Hello, Tom. You have lovely paintings in here, I must say." She turned and smiled at him, before turning back to a painting of a white snake curling around a wine glass with some dark liquid in it.

"How did you get in here? You have to be a parseltongue to get past the door," he stated, still staring at Kaitlyn. He decided that he must have left the door open. That must have been what happened.

"Not exactly," she returned, "I'm not a parseltongue, and I got in just fine."

"How did you get inside then?"

"I've studied some of the books you have in your library that are written in parseltongue. There was one of them in there that was actually a translating book, and I translated how to say open. I guessed that was what your password was. I then payed extensive attention to whenever you spoke to a snake so I would know how to say it correctly." She turned to Tom, her head tilted slightly, "Anything else?"

He stared in wonder at the girl in front of him, wondering just how she could do that. He knew he should have been angry at her for breaking into his bedroom, but all he could be was surprised at the moment. What could she even hurt in there? "I am definetly bringing you to tonight's meeting. You have to meet the death eaters."

"Death eaters? Sounds not very fun at all," She raised an eyebrow at what Tom had said.

"It'll be interesting, I promise."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaitlyn stared at all the people that had shown up for the meeting, amazed to see that even children were there. There was one familiar face in the room, and that was the man she knew was Abraxas. Well, the little boy next to him looked like a miniture version of Abraxas, so she guessed that would make two familiar faces? She didn't know.

She sat there silently, waiting for Tom to make his appearence, while also wishing all of the staring would stop. Almost everyone in the room was staring at her, probably because she was the only one sitting, and no one knew who she was. She smiled at them, but that hadn't seemed to be working.

Then people started bowing. Kaitlyn remained seated though. She watched as Tom stalked into the room, his black robes almost magically floating around him. She actually watched with great interest as everyone else was bowing and Tom now sat at the front on a throne. People began to stand again, all of them giving greetings to someone named "Lord Voldemort" which made her even more confused.

"Welcome friends," Tom began, "I have called this meeting for a couple of reasons. I wish to go on more about our rules we will make when we finaly take over the ministry, and I wish to introduce someone." Tom stood and motioned towards Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn didn't really want to go up in front of all of those people, but Tom had asked her to. He was so nice to her, she felt that she had to. She stood and slowly walked towards the pedestal that Tom was on. She could feel all of the eyes watching her.

When she was finally up there, trying to hide her face a bit, Tom began again. "This is Kaitlyn. She is new to the wizarding world, and I would like for you all to welcome her here. And I do believe she will be helping us, in a way. She is currently living here in my home, where she will stay safe."

While Tom was speaking, Kaitlyn notcied a small, dark haired girl sneering at her. Kaitlyn knew immediatly that she wouldn't like this girl, and she knew that she didn't want her near Tom, that moment. The girl seemed dangerous.

"That person is either a mudblood or a whore." The girl said loudly. Loud enough for the whole room to hear, and the girl looked extremely proud of herself.

Kaitlyn had heard those words before, and knew exactly what they meant. Especially mudblood. Kaitlyn began to step closer to the girl, a blank expression on her face.

Tom only had a moment to think, "Oh no," before the screaming started. Bellatrix was on the ground, thrashing and screaming in complete pain. Tom knew a cruciatus when he saw one. The only thing was, he had not heard her say the spell, or even take out her wand. Kaitlyn was doing both wandless and wordless magic at once.

Tom continued to let Kaitlyn torture Bellatrix for a moment longer, before he finally went down to try to make her stop. Which was harder than it seemed. Kaitlyn was intently focused on making Bellatrix feel pain. The only way to get her to stop, was to make Kaitlyn look at something else.

Bellatrix was crying, and couldn't move. Tom was surprised when Kaitlyn actually smirked and stated, "That's what you get little bitch. Now you know I'm not to be messed with. And, tell me, did that feel like a curse from a mudblood?"

And then everyone in the room got scared and surprised when Kaitlyn suddenly grabbed Tom by the front of his robes, and kissed him. It was basically just a peck, but it was still a kiss. Kaitlyn had then looked down at Bellatrix again, "And that didn't make me a whore."

Then Kaitlyn spit on the ground next to Bellatrix and stepped out of the room, looking and acting very much like a pissed of pureblood. Tom was left confused as Kaitlyn left. He just didn't understand what had just happened. And he needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was apparently the first time that Kaitlyn had disappeared that Tom might not be able to find her. Though it probably didn't help that he had continued the meeting after she had stormed out. He had to show that he was still the boss, and wouldn't go running after some girl.

But apparently to his subjects, she was not just some girl. She was the girl that brought Bellatrix to screaming tears without saying a word or holding a wand. She was the girl that suddenly appeared and took control. She was the terrifyingly powerful girl that had won the acceptance of the Dark lord. She was the girl that _kissed _the great and powerful _Lord Voldemort _and lived.

Kaitlyn had done much more than prove herself to his subjects, just as Tom thought she would. Though, not in that way. Not in that way at all. Which meant he had to talk to her immediatly.

Which he was not going to be able to do if he did not find the damn girl!

"Kaitlyn, where are you!" He yelled, looking just as irritated as he looked.

"What?!"

Tom turned to see Kaitlyn standing in the hall, glaring at him. Her blue eyes looked positively terrifying, yet beautiful. Anger and magic was practically rolling off of the girl as her glare intensified.

Tom no longer cared what he was doing. Both the magic and the girl were tantalizing and beautiful. He wanted it. He wanted them both. And he felt the need to get retribution for her kissing him in front of his subjects then just leaving him there. He felt the need to mark the girl and her magic as his own. That way no one else would dare touch what was his.

He suddenly stepped forward, apparently surprising her, as he basically walked her into a wall. He put his hands on the wall next to her arms, to block from leaving. He leaned down, getting closer to her, close enough to feel her breath on his lips.

She looked him in the eyes, looking unsure and a little scared. Her anger disappeared from her, but her magic was still surrounding the two. Her eyes were wide and looked to his lips before going back to his eyes. He smirked, he couldn't help it.

"T-Tom?" She spoke weakly.

And he kissed her. Pushing his magic out, and allowing it to tangle with hers, he tried to make it submit. Kaitlyn melted into the kiss, but feeling the magic fighting around her, didn't submit either. She pushed back, hopefully surprising the man kissing her. Though it seemed the two were equals in magical strength, neither winning or loosing.

Tom pushed as much power as he could, at least holding her magic down. Which caused Kaitlyn to gasp. Tom, always being one to take the chance, used the opportunity to his advantage, and deepened the kiss. So, now the magic wasn't the only one fighting.

Kaitlyn was the first one to pull back, gasping in breath. She looked at Tom in surprise, before blushing and ducking under his arm, only to run away.

Tom smirked again. That wasn't what he had expected to happen, the kiss or what happened at the end of it. But he could tell that something good would be happening soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tom found her again. This time she was sitting on the floor of the library, staring at nothing. She was surprsied, and didn't understand at the moment. But, Tom understood everything. Kaitlyn was his, even if she didn't realize it yet.

"Kaitlyn, that looks uncomfortable. Wouldn't you rather come sit in one of the chairs in my study and have some tea with me. Then we could probably shed some light on a few things." Tom said from behind her, chuckling when he watched her jump.

"Tom!" She said jumpily, "What d-did I say about sneaking up behind someone." She mumbled the last part quietly, but took the hand that Tom offered her. Though, she did continue to look at him like he was going to attack her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kaitlyn, I believe we already established that." He chuckled again when she narrowed her eyes at him.

He quickly led the girl to his study, planning on explaining to her what happened. She deserved to know what was happening, didn't she? He smirked as he walked, knowing the girl was confused and just following behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tom sat and watched Kaitlyn shakily drink her tea. Her blue eyes watching him over the rim of the cup. Sitting her teacup back down, her stare intensified, her eyes seeming to darken.

"I want you to tell me something, and only that something. Understand?" Kaitlyn asked, her magical flaring out dangerously.

"Of course." He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to speak, which only caused her to glare.

"What the _fuck _was up with that kiss?" She asked, spitting out the words like they disgusted her.

"Aw, Kaitlyn, you wound me." He put on the fake act, as if he were injured, then it turned into an almost cruel grin, "As if you didn't enjoy it Kaitlyn, don't even try to act like it. And, not to mention I could be asking you the same question. What was with the kiss in front of my subjects, and then just leaving me there."

Her glare just got darker, " Subjects? What are you, some sort of king? And you would call that disgusting, bitch of a child a subject? You're lower than I thought you were. And, I thought you were the one that wanted me to prove myself in front of them? Were you not?"

Tom could say he was surprised when she shot his words back at him, but he certainly did not let it show. "I'm a lord. I'm sure you heard it at the meeting. And I had to let you prove yourself. Otherwise they would see you nothing more than low-life scum."

"Oh I had to prove myself or they would think I was like you?" She replied sweetly, grinning.

He sneered at the girl across from him, "Don't forget that you are like me. Our magic seems very similar. Tell me why that is?"

"That's because both of our cores are strong. They almost match." Her eyes got distant for a moment, "Like in a book I read. . ." Then she returned to glare at Tom, "But, what difference should that make?"

Tom smirked. This girl. . . She was like a precious magic gem. Very precious. He couldn't help but think of sending her to a magic school though. She needed the training, if she was going to be his as he knew she would be. Sadly he couldn't send her to Hogwarts. He wouldn't put something so precious where the old man could just reach out and grab it. Oh no. Never Hogwarts until he had captured it.

He could train her himself, he thought. It was an appealing idea, the thought getting better and better. Just when he was deciding how to bring up that subject, he realized he had zoned out. Kaitlyn was now right in front of his face, snapping at him.

"Hello in there? Anyone home? Tom if this is a way to try to kiss me again, I swear to-" Kaitlyn stopped when she realized he was chuckling. She backed away, staring at him as if he was insane.

"Kaitlyn. You are amazing."


	6. Chapter 6

She was sitting across from him, with a look that clearly showed that she was thinking about something. Her darkened blue eyes often flitted from his face to his work, letting Tom know that whatever she was thinking about had something to do with him. Interesting.

He looked to her for a moment before continuing his work, much like he had when she had sauntered in earlier and began to stare at him. He had shrugged her off then, but he soon noticed that her staring had something behind it. He didn't know what she was thinking about, but he guessed that was the point. If she wanted him to know she would say something to him.

Though the way she was acting made Tom believe that she had something on her mind, and would say something to him soon anyway. He could wait.

It was maybe another half hour or so of silence between the two, then Tom looked to Kaitlyn again. She had a decisive look in her eyes, and Tom guessed that she had finally finished thinking.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about for so long, or are you just going to make me wonder?" He asked, staring at the girl in front of him.

She smirked and tilted her head to the side, "Yes, actually. Now I'm just wondering how to ask you something."

"Depends on what you wish to ask," he responded easily, now very interested in what she was thinking about.

Her easy smirk disappeared, her face showing a much more serious expression. "I spoke to Abraxas earlier. He had looked for you, and found me in the library. I had told him where you were, but before he left, I asked him a few questions, mostly because I decided it would be much easier to get out of him than you." She nodded towards Tom then continued.

"I asked him about the so-called death eaters, about why you had such a group, and why it was so important to you that I meet them. I asked about 'Lord Voldemort'. I asked about many things, and his answers interested me, and I of course came for more information. I want you to tell me something Tom, and I want you as truthful as you can be."

She clasped her hands together, resting her chin on top of them, and leaned forward. Her darkened blue eyes showed her seriousness, her voice coming out eerily flat, "I want you to tell me about this war you supposedly started."

And Tom was surprised.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Kaitlyn was well. . . Satisfied. Tom had answered her questions, and she sincerely hoped truthfully. She actually agreed with a few of his ideals, though a few she could throw out herself, but she decided to speak with him about it later.

Tom and the "Death Eaters" had left a few hours earlier, him saying something to her about a raid. He had also told her to be careful and stay in the home, telling her he didn't want her found by the people she had said were chasing her. To which she had smirked and told him, "Stay safe, and have a nice time at work, dear." She had been joking, and the face he had made when he left had been priceless.

She laughed lightly, forgetting her book, while thinking about him. Tom. She liked him. She would admit it when he wasn't there. She wasn't sure how much she liked him yet, she just knew she, well, liked him. He gave her a place to live, showed her the magic world did indeed exist, and was kind to her, in his own way.

She smiled, and decided to go back to her reading. As she read, she began to hum. It was a song that was familiar to her, and basically the only thing she remembered of her family. It was a lullaby, from her mother. Well, from what she remembered it was a song in the family, that only loved ones could be told. She wasn't sure why that was one of the few things she remembered, but she cherished it anyway. As anyone would.

"_Love me softly. . ._" She sang out the last lyric quietly to herself, considering there was no one in the building anyway. She was alone, and though she was a little happy for that fact, she kind of wished that Tom were there. It was a little too quiet for her.

That was until about an hour later a loud cracking sound, much like lightning she decided, came from downstairs. There was sounds of running feet and yelling, and then one distinct voice called, "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn where are you?" It sounded like Abraxas, and all Kaitlyn did was stare at the open door of the library in confusion, wondering what Abraxas. Then she heard the "Check in the Library," and stood, finally going towards the door.

Stepping out into the hall, she saw the small blond boy running towards her with tears on his face and what looked to be blood on his cheek. Seeing the boy she immediately kneeled and held her hands out towards him in comfort. The boy continued to run to her then gripped her arms like they were the only thing keeping him there.

"Shhh, shhh, sweetheart. Come on, tell me what's wrong." She continued to stare at the boy, wondering what would cause a child to react that way, and have blood on his cheek. Though it didn't help that she thought only Abraxas was allowed in Tom's home, but after a moment of thought she guessed that the invitation must go to the Malfoy family, seeing as the boy had to be Abraxas' son.

The boy hiccupped and tried to calm himself down so he could speak, "L-lady Kaitlyn, the L-lord was hurt and D-daddy needs your help to fix him." He hiccupped again, and watched in slight fear as Kaitlyn's eyes darkened almost immediately.

There were two things she had a problem with. First, she was horribly angered at the fact that Tom made a child, _a child, _call him Lord. Secondly, the fool had gone out and gotten himself hurt. She wondered how Abraxas was expecting her to help. There wasn't much she could do in the whole healing area.

Taking one last look at the small boy who was still clinging to her, she stood. "Why don't you go in the library for a bit, and I'll come check on you after I help them, ok?" She watched the boy nod and slowly release her to step into the library. After watching him settle in one of the chairs, she rushed downstairs to see what Tom had gotten himself into.

What she saw wasn't what she had expected. What she had expected were a few scrapes and scratches and a _little _amount of blood.

But, no. There was blood everywhere. On the floor and the walls. Covering both Tom and Abraxas. Kaitlyn wondered how the boy had gotten out of there with just a bit on his cheek.

"Abraxas, what happened?" She yelled, looking between him and the unconscious Tom that was lying on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood.

"Later. The Lord said something to me about you and him having similar magic. If you attempt to push some of your magic into him, we might be able to keep him alive long enough for me to heal him a bit. Do you think you can?" Abraxas looked at her, a noticable fear in his eyes.

All Kaitlyn could do was walk towards Tom, kneel next to him, and take his hand. She looked at the unconscious pained face, then to Abraxas. She almost snarled at the man, but kept herself calm. "I can do more than that." Abraxas blinked at her in surprise as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Abraxas felt it. A large burst of magic that basically sung to him. It was the most beautiful magic he had ever felt besides his Lord's. He knew now what his lord was speaking about with this magic. The only difference was Kaitlyn's felt _softer _than the Lord's. That was until the magic turned into ice. threatening and almost terrifying, it would be the most horrific feeling in the world, if it were actually pointed at him.

He took a moment to stop thinking about the magic to see Kaitlyn work. Though nothing could contain his surprise when he say all the wounds on his Lord healing easily. The paleness of the man also began to disappear, his color returning to him even though he had lost so much blood. Looking back to Kaitlyn, he really wanted to make the girl stop, but there was really nothing he could do.

The girl had gone deathly pale, and her nose started to bleed. Sweat was starting to roll down her face as she concentrated. Her breathing started getting quicker as if it were getting harder for her to breathe, and she almost looked pained.

Seeing most of the injuries healed, he gently grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and shook her. "Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, can you hear me? He's ok now. He'll live. You can stop now. Kaitlyn, stop, before you hurt yourself. The Lord wouldn't like it if you got yourself harmed healing him when he would be perfectly fine."

Kaitlyn's eyes finally opened, but she didn't release Tom's hand. She wouldn't, not yet. She had to make sure he was actually ok first. She could feel the blood, her blood, dripping down off of her chin, but she didn't make any move to do anything about it. She just wanted Tom to be ok, before she even thought of taking care of herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom had the strangest feeling. He felt safe, warm, and cared for. Which was extremely strange on his part. Considering the last thing he remembered was getting hit with an extremely _dark _and _deadly _spell, he couldn't help the thought that jumped to the front of his mind.

_Am I dead?_

But no, he couldn't be. He felt the comfort of his soft and warm bed. He felt the body heat of another person next to him. He swore he could feel a hand gently running through his hair and a quiet and lovely voice singing from next to him. That was what made him wake up, though he still continued to sleep so he could continue to hear the voice.

_Love me when the sky is grey,_

_Love me when you only see dark things ahead,_

_Please promise me one thing,_

_Love me softly._

Tom knew that voice, and swore he had heard the tune before. Yes! It was Kaitlyn's voice, and the song he often caught her humming. That was it. Wait, what was she doing in his room?

_Love me with tears in my eyes,_

_Love me when I can't help it anymore,_

_Love me with all the pain you had to face,_

_Alone._

He continued to listen to the song, actually enjoying feeling the hand in his hair, and listening to the song. He was peaceful for the first time in a while.

_Love me softly._

The last part of the song he could tell had ended with a smile, and it didn't help that he heard an amused laugh next to him.

"Are you going to continue pretending to sleep, or are you actually going to grace me with your _awake _self." He heard the girl speak, and he forced his eyes open.

He sat up slowly looking at the girl with narrowed eyes. She was sitting on _his _bed, in _his _room, reading a book and she was smirking! How dare she! Especially when he couldn't even remember how he had gotten into his room in the first place.

"Calm down, Tom. You'll burn something down. You're magic is still a bit crazy, though I would assume it would be after what happened." The girl's worried blue eyes looked to him a moment before the worried look left. "You do remember what happened, yes?"

"For the most part."

"Good. Care to explain why you had a child at the raid with you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He responded, sneering.

"Don't look at me like that. Abraxas brought you here with his son, Lucius. Lucius was the one to find me to come heal you. The poor boy was traumatized. Why was he there?" She asked again, her eyes narrowing at the man next to her.

"He wasn't. Abraxas and I apparated into his manor, where the boy had apparently been waiting for us. We didn't know that we were followed, so that would explain that. Now, did you just say you healed me? And how did I get in here?"

"Yes, I healed you. Well, technically you healed yourself with your magic, I just had to. . . push it in the right direction I guess." The girl shrugged, standing, "Abraxas levitated you upstairs, I opened the door and did the rest. He took Lucius home, and I haven't seen him." She smirked, "What, were you afraid your precious follower had to tuck you in. Don't worry, that was my job."

Tom sneered once more, and stood on the other side of the bed, fully prepared to go see Abraxas. Pulling on a robe over his pajamas (he did not want to know how he got into them at the time) he stepped out into the hallway, to which Kaitlyn followed him.

"Tom, go back to bed." She quickly stepped behind him, grabbing his arm, though he didn't stop. Kaitlyn almost growled but didn't stop trying to stop him. She wasn't about to let the fool get hurt, again.

She stopped, and watched Tom walk away a few steps before smirking. Oh, he would not like this. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, don't you dare walk away from me!" She yelled, and almost grinned when he stopped and tensed. He suddenly whirled around storming towards him with a silent fury in his eyes.

"Where did you hear that name. I never told you my full name, so you had to hear it from someone, WHO WAS IT." He glared down at her, trying to keep himself from torturing her.

With a glare of her own she looked him dead in the eyes, "It's extremely easy to find a half-blood's name in a place like this."

Tom raised his hand, preparing himself to strike the girl when she smirked. "Go ahead and try it Tom. But, just so you know, your magic is freaking out right now, I can easily take you down and drag your ass back to that bed. You are not going out there while you are still messed up while I am here. If you want to speak to Abraxas that badly, go sit in a tea room and wait for me to get him. You are _not _leaving."

Tom stared at the girl, his surprise being carefully hidden. He lowered his hand, and backed up slightly. "Fine. Get the Malfoy for me, and stay in my room again, and I'll do what you ask." He was hoping to make her be surprised herself, maybe even say no, but she shocked him again.

She nodded and walked off.

With a smirk Tom turned and walked to the Library. She would be able to find him.


End file.
